Forgotten Patchworked Quilts
by Cadid423
Summary: "The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts." Because Seamus Finnigan has alway been a family man - he just forgets sometimes. A look into the mind of Seamus Finnigan: set in fifth year. Rated T for swearing. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Forgotten Patchwork Quilts

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is a trademarked brand owned by J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers. Any material used belongs to the aforementioned parties with the exception of two characters of my own creation. This material is only used in recreational purposes and I receive no monetary or material rewards from using it. Please don't sue me.

**A/N I know I'm suppost to be writing a companion to TSC, but after a few COMPLETE DELETINGS of the story from my computer, I took it as a sign I should work on something else, and this is what I came up with. Enjoy!**

* * *

Seamus Finnigan has always been a family man. And it's a bit surprising to most when they, if they ever, learn of this, but it's the truth none the less.

Easily the hardest part about family is loving people despite their flaws and quirks, even when little cousin Kayleigh lets her cat trounce all over his Quidditch magazines or when Uncle Liam 'forgets' his dad and his new wife are both muggles and decides to forgo pants at the family reunion. And occasionally, Seamus loses his temper and spends the rest of the day slamming doors until Mam threatens to clout him around the ears, but he still loves them.

Seamus Finnigan is a family man, and he wears that badge with honor.

(Sometimes he forgets about his _other_ family though. After all, true family comes in many shapes and sizes)

* * *

Cedric Diggory's death comes as a great shock to everyone, and at first, there is no doubt in Seamus's mind about You-know-Who's return or any misconceptions about the vague circumstances that surround the final task.

But three months is a long time to allow doubts to fester; especially when they stem from one's own household.

Leanne Finnigan, now Agar has always been a religious follower of the Daily Prophet, (Seamus spent a large portion of his letters home last year trying to convince her that sending hate-mail to Hermione Granger was a bad idea) with a talent for weaseling information out of people, and Seamus should know better than to assume that everything she says is actual fact.

But she's his _mother_, so maybe Seamus should be cut some slack for allowing her to twist everything he believes about Harry Potter. He does however, fight hard for the chance to return to Hogwarts next year.

* * *

By the time fifth year rolls around Seamus has already bought his ticket for the Harry-Potter-is-crazy train: the only thing keeping him from boarding is the fact that he hasn't heard Harry's side of the story yet.

Dean doesn't have an opinion on the matter. Well... that's what he tells Seamus anyway. Seamus is sure that that isn't true (Dean has an opinion on **everything**), but if the opinion is going to upset Seamus, Dean is more than willing to keep it to himself.

(Later, Seamus will wonder what would have happened if Dean had revealed his stance sooner than he does. After all, Dean is a muggle-born: his opinion is unaltered by the petty words of overly-paid reporters)

* * *

When Seamus confronts Harry later that night, all he's looking for is the truth. He'll admit later, (_much_ later) that he probably went about it in the wrong way.

"She didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts."

"But - why?"

"Well," he says, watching his tone as he continues, "I suppose… because of you."

"What d'you mean?"

"Well," repeats Seamus again, and he can't bring himself to look Harry in the eyes, "she… er… well, it's not just you, it's Dumbledore, too…"

"She believes the Daily Prophet?" says Harry. "She thinks I'm a liar and Dumbledore's an old fool?"

"Yeah, something like that."

It's immediately obvious that Harry's pissed, and Seamus can't blame him: Seamus did just basically blame him for his god-awful summer. And it probably isn't the wisest decision ever made, but he continues anyway.

"Look… what did happen that night when… you know, when… with Cedric Diggory and all?"

"What are you asking me for?" Harry retorts angrily, hands fisted tightly into the hangings around his bed. "Just read the Daily Prophet like your mother, why don't you? That'll tell you all you need to know."

...That's pretty much the end of Seamus Finnigan's unbiased quest to understand Harry Potter.

"Don't you have a go at my mother," Seamus snaps, bristling automatically at the slight on his mum.

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar," says Harry.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I'll talk to you how I want," says Harry, his temper rising so fast he snatched his wand back from his bedside table.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Seamus remembers just how wet-your-pants scary Harry can be when provoked, but Seamus can't bring himself to care right now. "If you've got a problem sharing a dormitory with me, go and ask McGonagall if you can be moved… stop your mummy worrying -"

"Leave my mother out of this, Potter!"

* * *

Slamming curtains isn't nearly as satisfying or work as well as slamming doors, but Seamus works with what he's given. The cheap fabric rips clean off the hooks that ring the bedframe, and for the moment, Seamus can continue with almost civil conversation.

Then Neville and Dean join the argument.

"My parents are Muggles, mate," says Dean, shrugging. "They don't know nothing about no deaths at Hogwarts, because I'm not stupid enough to tell them."

"My gran's always said You-Know-Who would come back one day. She says if Dumbledore says he's back, he's back."

Steaming with indignation at being ganged up on, Seamus silently repairs his drapings and turns in for the night. Seamus can't help the absurd anger he feels towards the other four boys in his dorm. They just don't _understand_, he can't disagree with his mother! Family sticks up for family!

(When that train leaves the station, Seamus Finnigan sits by the window, brooding as he watches the platform shrink away into nothing)

* * *

The first inkling that Harry might be telling the truth comes not even 24 hours later in what the Ministry laughably calls 'Defense Against the Dark Arts'.

As he valiantly attempts to muddle his way through the first chapter of 'Defensive Magical Theory', Seamus can practically _feel_ IQ points draining out of his ears like runny mashed potatoes. Almost against his will, his eyes start to wander until they land firmly on Hermione Granger who's trying to catch the teacher's attention. The very _idea_ that Granger could resist the temptation of reading is so surprising that Seamus doesn't even hesitate before joining the rest of the class in watching her.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully,"

"Well, I don't," says Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

'_What?'_ Turning to his left, Seamus realizes that Hermione is right, as usual. _'What in the-bloody hell!'_

* * *

The resulting four/five way argument between Umbridge and the rest of the class isn't one that Seamus participates in, but he watches as if it's a particularly rousing game of Exploding Snap.

The moment the slur on Professor Lupin has been made, Seamus starts to get angry, and the revelation about OWL exams has his hand raised in indignation.

"Hmm, let's think…" says Potter in a mock thoughtful voice. "Maybe… Lord Voldemort!"

Oh right. Seamus doesn't agree with anything his year mates agree with right now.

(Doesn't keep him from scowling at his unfinished reading after Potter storms out)

...

...

(Seriously, what does this Umbridge woman think she's playing at with her no magic teaching? Even a person who _doesn't_ agree with Potter would be upset)

* * *

Despite his pride and hot temper, Seamus Finnigan isn't stupid.

And he might not know where his friends (if you can call them that) are going, but he _definitely_ notices when they all disappear after dinner together and turn up right at curfew, exhausted.

* * *

If Umbridge really wanted to keep that interview Potter gave to the Quibbler a secret, she probably shouldn't have made such a fuss over it.

And it's not as if the Quibbler is considered a popular magazine in any sense of the term, but after the posting of Educational Decree Twenty-Seven, students buy it just to figure out what'd put Umbridge's knickers in a twist.

Seamus himself convinces Lavender to let him borrow her copy of the article, which he reads behind the magically sealed curtains of his four-poster during free period.

_'Could Potter be telling the truth?'_ Seamus pondered. It certainly seemed so. While the interview had definitely glossed over some points, it was so accurate and detailed that Seamus was hard pressed to believe it had been made up.

Lost in thought, Seamus picks at a loose thread on the hand-made quilt that lies across his bed. It's a fluffy, warm, and misshapen pile of cloth; a Christmas present from a few years ago. His Mam and Step-Mam had watched his face nervously as he'd unwrapped the large package, hoping for his approval. Their worry was for naught though: of course Seamus loved it! It's the only existing proof of the first and only time his mothers had **ever** worked together.

_From both your families, _the card had read.

Both his families; _'True enough,'_ Seamus concedes, his family is a rather odd one, but thinking of his quilt reminds him of another quote. A phrase that, even in his memory, rings with the thick accent of a Scotswoman, one he still remembers almost six years later.

**_'The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.'_**

Your house is like your family.

Family sticks up for family.

Loving someone despite their flaws.

People you count on to have your back.

And in an instant, Seamus Finnigan decides to believe in Harry Potter.

(That's just what family does)

* * *

Seamus is reasonably sure that Harry will accept his apology, but that doesn't make giving it any easier.

"I just wanted to say," he mumbles, squinting at Harry's left knee, "I believe you. And I've sent a copy of that magazine to me mam."

After that, Seamus is easily accepted into the DA. Despite never signing the contract, no one suspects Seamus is the one who betrays them that night.

(Seamus thinks Harry could teach him a thing or two about family loyalty)

* * *

Seamus Finnigan has always been a family man. And it's a bit surprising to most when they, if they ever, learn of this, but it's the truth none the less.

Easily the hardest part about family is loving people despite their flaws and quirks, even when Harry's defiance earns them all a round with Umbridge's blood quill, or when a another potions accident of Neville's means that Seamus needs a new pair of trainers.

Seamus Finnigan is a family man, and he wears that badge with honor.

(Most people are only lucky enough to have one family that loves and accepts them. Seamus is blessed enough to have three.)

(He going to make sure he deserves it this time)

* * *

**Hooray!** **My first** **one-shot! Please tell me what you think! I alway appreciate feedback! -Cadid423**


	2. AN: Great News!

Hi everyone! Not sure how much anyone cares, but I thought I'd go ahead and make sure everyone knows: I've posted a 'One Day' themed Lavender/Seamus story called On the 23rd of February. It doesn't really have anything to do with this fic, but it exists within the same universe, so I thought someone might like to know.

Thanks for reading! – Cadid423


End file.
